


I have a Time Lady in a Vault who I can't stay away from

by UnluckiestFridays



Series: Drabbles And One-Shots [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Friendship/Love, Gen, Romance, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnluckiestFridays/pseuds/UnluckiestFridays
Summary: The Doctor has been missing her best friend since regenerating. She's unsure where to find her, so she travels back across her own timeline to visit her at her Vault.[Can definitely be seen as Thrissy, but also as just friendship for those of you who don't ship it.]





	I have a Time Lady in a Vault who I can't stay away from

Sitting on the floor in front of the Vault with her legs out in front of her and her hands in her lap, the Doctor leant her head back against the thick doors sealing Missy away from her. She knew how to get inside the Vault, but since she had regenerated, she couldn't get inside anymore. It was impossible to land the Old Girl in there, and she no longer had the same eyes or fingerprint that she had set for the locks.

Her past self was smart, she'd give him that. He didn't want anyone he didn't know to get in, and now, they couldn't get in either. She supposed that was a good thing, though. Didn't want Missy getting any ideas and trying to escape.

"Ugh, I can practically  _feel_ you brooding out there. You're ruining my zen. What's wrong?" Missy's voice floated out past the heavy doors.

"I'm not brooding," the Doctor denied, "I'm actually quite happy."

"Well, that's even worse. What on Earth do you have to be happy about?"

The Doctor rolled her eyes. 

"I have my best friend back in my life," she simply said, lips curving up at the corners.

"Ugh, don't go all sappy on me now, I might just have to escape and kill you," Missy said and the Doctor already knew she'd have a grimace on her face accompanying her statement.

With a shake of her head, the Doctor shuffled back into a comfortable position and waited for the piano playing to resume. Missy had been previously playing the Can-Can but had stopped to speak to her.

A light note  _pinged_ through the door and the Doctor waited in anticipation.

It started slowly, but eventually, the notes picked up and rose in volume, and the Doctor was able to distinctly hear Beethoven's fifth symphony being played.

It had always impressed the Doctor how well Missy was able to play the piano. She was sure that in Missy's previous bodies, her best friend hadn't ever been that musically talented. Perhaps each of her regenerations had different talents and this one just happened to be adept at playing the piano.

The Doctor’s eye slowly started close and with great will power, she forced them open again, rubbing them to try and will the sudden tiredness away.

The piano-playing slowed down as did the Doctor’s breathing, sleep creeping upon her. Taking in a deep breath, the Doctor sat up straighter, once more pushing away her exhaustion.

Getting up, the Doctor stood outside the Vault hesitantly. She turned her eyes to the multiple locks on it and sighed. She wouldn't be able to see Missy face to face, but she could still talk to her. That would have to suffice until Missy came to find her.

Turning slightly, the Doctor shuffled on her feet, unsure. 

"Oh, just go," Missy said, the melodic piano playing coming to an abrupt stop. She didn't sound vicious or hateful. 

Nodding though Missy couldn't see her, the Doctor strolled up to her TARDIS and cast one last glance at the Vault before entering. 


End file.
